fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuyo Morduin
Tsuyo Kushibuki(強騎士武器 Kishibuki Tsuyo) is a Freelancer mage who mostly travels around Earthland for a strange reason. He is know as the Silent Infinite Sword(無音無限刀'' Muon Mugentō'') due to his Swordsmanship and the fact that he is mute, whether by choice or not. Appearance Tsuyo appears to be an average teenager that has a fair build and skin. He has brown spiky yet, somewhat curly hair. His eyes are green, that never seem to give off any emotions. He appears dreesed in a red chinese-styled shirt with yellow trimming that has a yellow symbol of a black dragon on the front and dark brown belt that has a tan bag attached to it with light brown gloves. Underneath that, is a black long-sleeved tunic that goes up to his neck along with light brown pants and dark brown boots. On his back, is a steath for his main sword and sometimes his shield. Personality Not much can be said about Tsuyo's personality due to the fact he does not talk or is unable to. However from what Kogū usually translates, it can be said that he is usually straight to the point, never dancing around something. He has the subtely of a sledgehammer and doesn't have any problem crusing people's hopes, sometimes. He will get the job done, no matter what. He does still have morales when comes to certian jobs though. He can still show his rare(extremely rare) kind side. He generally only shows this to children and women, usually to comfort them. He can be a kind indivisual if you look past the complete silence and the emotionless eyes. History His history is unknown. The most that anyone knows or can find out about him is that he is the only survivor of a guild that been destroyed due to unknown circumstances. By who or what it was unknown, but it was after this tragic event that Tsuyo stopped talking. It is uncertain if it was to trauma of the event or an injury. After that, he became a wandering mage. Synopsis Equipment Swords Hyōjun-jō(標準越 English for Above Standard): A normal steel sword and Tsuyo's main sword. Tsuyo usually keeps this sword on him at all time. Due to the fact that this sword does not have any special ablities, even though it is durable than most steel swords, he uses Sword Magic to launch waves of pure magic. Vulcan(バルカン Barukan)''': The blade of eternal flames. This sword enables Tsuyo to use Fire Magic, allowing him to burn those that are goolish to stand between him. * '''Aprins(明るい Akarui, Romanian for Set Ablaze): Tsuyo simply sets Vulcan on fire, allowing him to deal extra damage and burn his enemies. *'Linia Foc'(防火帯 Bōka-tai, Romanian for Firebreak): Tsuyo drags Vulcan agianst the ground and swing the blade up in an arc motion, creating a thin wave of fire that flies toward his enemies. *'Foc Creștere'(火災成長 Kasai seichō, Romanian for Rising Fire): Tsuyo stabs Vulcan into the ground, creating a tornado of fire. *'Ploii de Flacără'(雨炎 Ame-en, Romanian for Rain of Fire): Tsuyo swings Vulcan in the air, causing a row of fire balls to appear and hit multiple enemies. Aeolus(東風 Kochi): The sword of unrivaled winds. While wielding thiis sword, Tsuyo is able to use Wind Magic, allowing him to sharpen the wind to cut through his enemies. *'Boreas'(北風 Kitakaze): Tsuyo thrust Aeolus foward, causing it to create a gust of wind that smashes into his opponent. *'Notus'(南 Minami): Tsuyo slash Aeolus, causing allowing him to create an invisible blade of wind to extend the reach of his blade or to fire a projectile of sharp wind. *'Eurus'(幅 Haba):Tsuyo spins in a 360-degree motion, creating a tornado around him to protect him from harm or to defeat a crowd of surrounding enemies. * Zephyrus(微風 Soyokaze): Tsuyo spins Aeolus, creating a small whrilwind that is able to disable some spells(ex.water and lightning). Takemikazuchi(武御雷 English for Brave-Awful-Possessing): The blade of unstoppable lightning. This sword allows Tsuyo to cast Lightning Magic, letting him shock and blast his foes. *'Blitz Chainsaw'(電撃チェンソー Dengeki Chensō): Tsuyo covers Narukami in lightning, which vibrates at very high speeds, allowing him to cut through enemies. *'Lightning Rod'(避雷針 Hiraishin): Tsuyo marks his enemy by touching them on their body or a piece of armor, allowing him to call lightning down to strike them or uses a long-range lightning spell that can track and hit 'em. *'Thunderbolt'(落雷 Rakurai): Tsuyo conjures a sphere of electricity and throws it at his opponent, causing them to be shocked. **'All-Knowing Bullet'(全知弾 Zenchi-dan):A combination of Lightning Rod and Thunderbolt. Tsuyo simply "marks" his target and flings a bolt of lightning at the opponent, that will track them, incase they are able to dodge. This is great to use against people that are arrogant or monologue a lot. Marzanna(茜色 Akaneiro): A sword of the frozen tundra. While wielding this sword, Tsuyo has the ability to use Ice Magic, enabling him to freeze those that cross his path. *'Pełzanie Mrozu'(霜クリープ Shimo kurīpu, Polish for Creeping Frost): A basic spell. Tsuyo touchs an object or person with Marzanna and he can freeze them to a certian point, making them unable to move. 'Shields '''Taikyū-sei(耐久性 Taikyū-sei):Tsuyo's main shield. Even thought this shield does not have any special effect, it is more durable than most normal shields. Dragon Scale(龍規模 Ryū kibo): A shield that is able to reduce the damage of fire spells by half. Tsuyo is also able to create a small blazing dragon that smashs into his opponent, if he counters. Storm Protection(悪天候に Akutenkō ni): A shield that can reduce the damage lightning and wind spells by half. It is also possible to infuse the the shield with wind and throw it, creating a disc of razor sharp wind. Glacier Destroyer(氷河艦 Hyōga-kan):A shield that is able to reduce the damage of water and ice spells by half. Tsuyo can also use this shield to conjure a wall of ice to defend from larger attacks. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Master Swordsmanship: 'Tsuyo has shown that he can handle his self in a fight with his sword(s). He is able to easily take out multiple enemies by himself. He was able to develop a sword style that involves him using quick and accurate strikes to bring down his enemies. *'Limitless Sword: Fast-break(無制限剣：高速ブレーク Museigen ken: Kōsoku burēku): Tsuyo moves his sword in a fast manner, allowing him to create to strike twice at the same time Master Shieldmanship: 'Tsuyo is incredibly skilled witn his shield. He is able to uses his shield to block and counter multiple attacks at once. He is also able to throw it like a projectile as an attack if needed. '''Advance Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Despite Tsuyo often reling on his sword(s) and shield(s) to fight, He has shown to a have capable amount of training put into hand-to-hand fighting, should the need ever arise. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to his training and the jobs that often takes, his strenght is incredible. He is able to easily to knockout Vulcans alone with his fist. When he uses his sword, He is able to swing his sword at impressive speeds using his strength that allow him to cut throught steel. '''Enhanced Speed and Endurance:'Tsuyo's speed is very impressive feat. He is able to run at incredible speeds without getting tired as quick. This mostly due to traveling to certain areas to complete jobs and training. He uses his speed along with his strength to deliver fast, yet strong blows to his enemies. Magical Abilities '''Requip(換装 Kansō):' '''Tsuyo's main magic, that allow him to store and bring out weapons, armor and clothes at will. He is quite skilled in using this magic, as he is able to pick out the appropriate weapon and shield on the fly. 'Sword Magic(剣の魔法'' Ken no Mahō''): Tsuyo's secondary magic, which the him to utilizes swords for various Magic abilities and effects. He generally uses this when he is wielding Hyōjun-jō and his other swords. *'''Dragon's Fang(リュウガ Ryūga): Tsuyo thrust his blade, sending a sharp blue of magic, that will pierce his enemies. *'Dragon's Tail'(竜の尻尾 Ryū no shippi): Tsuyo slams the butt of his sword, while channeling magic into it, into his opponent, sending them flying back from the force of impact. Trivia *His battle music is Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) by Styles of Beyond *Tsuyo's lack of speech and seemingly cold personality is actually a play on most RPG characters, as they usually don't speak or show any emotions. Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Weapon user Category:Sword Magic User